United States armed forces personnel
The following is a list of United States armed forces personnel: Named * John Christopher (Captain, US Air Force) * Rex Denning (Lieutenant General, United States Army Air Forces) * Fellini (Lieutenant Colonel, US Air Force) * Faith Garland (Nurse, US Army Air Forces) * Ulysses S. Grant (General, Union Army) * M. March (Colonel, US Air Force) * Douglas MacArthur (General, US Army) * Stephen Richey (Colonel, US Air Force) * Thaddius "Old Iron Boots" Riker (Colonel, Union Army) * Quinn (Union Army) * Rogerson (Commander, US Navy) * William T. Sherman (Lieutenant General, Union Army) * Wainwright (Captain, US Army Air Forces) * Webb (Technician, US Air Force) refers to his Civil War service rather than his subsequent political career), while Theodore Roosevelt, Harry S. Truman, John F. Kennedy, and George H.W. Bush would use their status as combat veterans to help launch political careers which would eventually lead them to the White House.|Alan Shepard, John Glenn, Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin and Pete Conrad, as well as ''Enterprise guest stars E. Michael Fincke and Terry Virts, served as military aviators before being selected by NASA to join the Astronaut Corps.|Two groups of Enterprise guest stars (Robert S. Pickering, Timothy J. Whittington and Sara Elizabeth Pizzo in , James D. Frey, Kathleen J. Grant and Thomas P. Hunt in ) served aboard the modern ''USS'' Enterprise; each had been honored as a "Sailor of the Year" and rewarded, among other things, with a walk-on role on the show.}} Unnamed armed forces personnel Air Force Omaha Base captain A USAF captain was on duty supervising the RADAR technician, Webb, when the was detected over Earth in 1969. The captain telephoned Air Defense Command to report the sighting of the starship, referring to it as a UFO. ( ) Air Force guard This Air Force guard watched over Colonel Fellini's office, while he was interrogating Kirk. He greeted Major John Christopher when he approached the door, before Sulu knocked him unconscious. He held the rank of airmen basic, the lowest rank in the Air Force. ( ) Air policeman #1 This Air policeman accompanied Colonel Fellini when Kirk and Sulu inadvertently triggered a silent alarm while retrieving tapes so that there would be no record of the Enterprise traveling back in time. Spock rescued Kirk by overpowering Fellini and the policeman. He held the rank of airmen basic, the lowest rank in the Air Force. ( ) Air policeman #2 This air policeman also accompanied Colonel Fellini to check the silent alarm during Kirk and Sulu's break-in. He held the rank of airmen basic, the lowest rank in the Air Force. ( ) .}} Air police staff sergeant The air police staff sergeant was a non-commissioned officer stationed at the 498th Air Base in Omaha, Nebraska in 1968. His job was to enforce laws and regulations on an air force base, and to supervise other enlisted men performing the same tasks. An accident catapulted the back to the year 1969. Matters were further complicated when it destroyed an interceptor aircraft, and brought the pilot aboard. Forced to return him to avoid damage to the timeline, Kirk and Sulu sought a way to make his report less credible. To do this, they beamed into his base to retrieve the hard evidence of their presence. While they were retrieving the audio recordings, they were surprised by an air police sergeant, who took their equipment, inadvertently activating the emergency signal. Spock immediately beamed the source of the beacon – the sergeant – to the Enterprise, further endangering the timeline and complicating the mission. Aboard ship, the sergeant was clearly overwhelmed by what he saw around him, and never left the transporter room. A helpful Kyle even served him chicken soup there. The sergeant was returned to his proper time and place during the slingshot effect experiment that returned the Enterprise to its proper time and place, effectively erasing the history in which he visited the ship. ( ) US 498th Airbase personnel US 498th Airbase personnel at the hangar and tarmac when Captain John Christopher intercepted the over the 498th Air Base in Omaha, Nebraska in 1969. ( ) Electronics technician #1 * ( ) Electronics technician #2 * ( ) Marine sergeant * ( ) Marine lieutenant * ( ) MPs These MPs were stationed at the United States Army Air Forces base including Hangar 18 on Earth in 1947. The first MP guarded the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Nog inside the viewing room and was knocked unconscious by Odo. The other two guards accompanied General Denning when they stopped Faith Garland, Jeff Carlson, and the Ferengi outside of the building but were also knocked out by Odo. ( ) File:MP guard 1.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:MP guard 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:MP guard 3.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' MP guards MP guards stood watch outside the building Quark, Rom, and Nog were held in. ( ) US Army Air Forces soldier A US Army Air Forces soldier was present when several men and women in US military uniforms stood on the other side of a two-way mirror in a lab, watching Quark, Rom, and Nog who had gone back in time and crashed near Roswell in 1947. ( ) Category:Earth personnel United States armed forces personnel Category:Unnamed Humans